Mitch Swinney
In Reset 0, Mitch Swinney was the United States Senator from Michigan. Swinney was born in Warren, Michigan. Warren is a town located in the Detroit metropolitan area, and is Michigan's third largest city. Swinney would graduate from high school and sign up for the military. Swinney would serve in the Vietnam War. He received a bullet to his right thigh during the war, which led to his honorable discharge in 1965. Swinney would use benefits gained from the GI bill to gain his political science degree from the University of Michigan. He was also reportedly a supporter of the Civil Rights movement in this time. His biggest issue was fair housing. After Swinney graduated from the University of Michigan, he decided to attend the Yale law school. His goal from it was to get his juris doctorate. He would get his J.D. in 1973. At this point, he would be hired by the Michigan ACLU as a staff attorney. After serving with the ACLU for five years, Swinney became an attorney for the Federal Defender's Office.. He reportedly saw disarray within the Federal Defender's Office, which led to his run for the State Senate with the intent to focus on Civil Rights and Criminal Justice reform. His advocacy in these topics was noted, and in 1986, the Governor of Michigan James J. Blanchard asked Swinney to run as the Democratic Party's Attorney General nominee. Swinney would accept the opportunity to run, and he would win the position. Swinney would run for re-election in 1990, however he would lose in that election. After he departed from the Michigan Attorney General job, he would become the President of the ACLU in Michigan. In 1995, his term would run out as President, and he would stick on the board until 1998. In 1998, he left the board to run for the open United States Senate seat in Michigan. Swinney's opponent would be Michigan businessman "Buffalo" Ben Rinehart. The former ACLU leader would start off the campaign as the leader in polling, being cited for his good work at targeting the people of the state. He also made mention of strikes, which was an issue his Republican opponent neglected to start off the campaign. As the campaign closed in on it's midway point, Swinney was commended for his clear and concise talking points as well as his "speaking on popular issues with the Michigan electorate in his stump speech." One criticism of his campaign was the fact that his policies on education and unions were considered vague. Another thing that Swinney did in the campaign was use a lot of advertising dollars. Reportedly however, both his TV and billboard ads were not very effective. In the meantime, his radio ad on generally standing up for the people of Michigan did help his candidacy. Swinney would defeat Rinehart by a roughly 53-47 margin, which ended up being a good bit closer then original polling suggested. He would have a short-lived run as Senate Minority Leader for the Democrats where he would introduce the 21st Century American Energy Independence Act to the United States Senate. This piece of legislation, after he left the Senate, would become the framework for a major energy reform compromise between Republicans and Democrats. He also introduced the National Infrastructure Bank Act with Senate Majority Leader Miriam Schultz, and the Computer Crime Enforcement Act which would have created a state grant program to help them get help training and prosecuting computer crimes. Swinney would also attempt to support unions by introducing the Protecting American Labor Act, this bill would have among other things ensure that the American worker's right to collectively bargain was protected. Soon after all of this, he would leave Washington and his congressional position to reportedly take a job at the Illuminati. He was never heard from again. There is some speculation that white supremacists might have killed him due to a press release where he sent condolences to the family of Thomas Ross. Category:Michigan Senators Category:Tyler Swanson's characters